


the sound of breathing

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, dry fuck, i hate mysekf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	the sound of breathing

Shallow gasps bounced off the walls. The light was dim, but enough that Lancer could see the strained look on the other's face. Archer's expression was lingering, edging closer to arousal by the second, although his stubborn pride kept fighting it. 

Lancer pressed hips down -hard- and dragged himself roughly against the one underneath him. He relished in the shaky exhale that Archer gave and dug his blunt fingernails into his tan abdomen. He slid his hands up and under the other's shirt, feeling his chest rise and fall at uneven intervals in an attempt to control his breathing. 

Lancer leaned forward, in this dark, stuffy room, he felt cold. But Archer was red hot, and slick with sweat. He bucked his hips again roughly, forcefully grinding himself against Archer's crotch. Lancer smothered the urge to peel off his and Archers pants and go to town, fast and satisfying. But the way Archer shuddered under him and bit back a breathy moan had him stuck. He went slow, frustratingly so, just to tear down Archer's stubborn facade, and in the end leave him wanting, but unwilling to admit. 

He wrapped his right arm under Archer's back, and settled his left hand on Archer's right upper thigh before rutting into him again. This time Archer's face betrayed him for a second, his brows furrowing and a blush spreading across his cheeks as he let out shallow breath.  
Lancer himself was breathing roughly through his nose, trying to stay quiet. He told himself it was as to not ( although unlikely ) get caught, but the constant stirring in his gut told him otherwise. It was so he could hear Archer all the more, but he hated to think it and squashed it down.

The look on Archer's face dissipated, leaving a more somewhat put together and less emotional expression. But the blush that had spread to his exposed shoulders, and the sweat that ran down his neck said otherwise. But it still made Lancer all the more hungry for the previous expression. It made him feel different, that he himself had pushed Archer to that point. His face red with arousal and clothes damp with sweat, being humped into the wall of a dark stuffy room. 

Lancer picked up his pace, albeit not much. But he got rougher, digging his nails into skin and grinding so hard that they both rocked to a steady rhythm, bumping Archer against the wall every time he went forward. He buried his face in the crook of Archer's neck, sinking in his teeth that from the other end probably felt like a expression of strong hate. 

He could feel the other's breathing becoming hitched as he slid his left hand from the position on Archer's thigh to his chest, purposely grazing his nails over his right nipple several times before pressing down in circles. At one point Lancer thrust forward in a particularly good angle, the choked groan that Archer failed to withhold sent a spike of euphoria ricocheting down his spine and left him harder than before. 

He felt his orgasm somewhat close but lingering, although jumping closer each time he rocked forcefully into Archer's crotch and pulled out a jumpy breath from the other.

Lancer let out his own personal groan when he felt the first wave come closer. He flicked his eyes over to Archer's face, his mask temporarily stolen as Lancer rocked into him relentlessly. Archer let out a guttural moan that sent shivers across the Lancer's skin as he came. His white brows drawn together and mouth slightly open. Lancer proceeded to fucking rocket head first into oblivion, his orgasm hitting him in merciless waves as he eventually came to a slowing halt, riding it out with panting breaths.

Archer looked like an exhausted mess underneath him, his hair tussled and clothing wrinkled and falling off his hips and shoulders. Out loud he would say it was bad, but he still stared for a good few seconds. He couldn't really say much either, he could feel a wet patch of spunk from when he and Archer had came in their pants a few mere seconds ago like horny kids.

Lancer leaned forward again and lightly stole a kiss from Archer that the other likely wouldn't even remember before leaving.


End file.
